Tea and Sympathy
by No Sweeter Song
Summary: In an AU world, Remus and Tonks celebrate Christmas Eve with their young family. Well...they try to, but Head Auror Harry Potter has given Tonks a rather miserable holiday shift. Remus attempts to make it up to her, though, with a little pampering.


Last one for the night, I promise! Another one for Metamorfic Moon's Pink Advent Challenge on LiveJournal. This one's set in an AU world where my babies don't die but go on to raise beautiful babies of their own. Remus and Tonks don't belong to me, and neither does Teddy, but little Anna does!

* * *

With a great heave of her hip, Tonks was able to get the jammed front door to open. Dammit. They'd have to fix that soon. And the kids would probably wake up if she Apparated, so she'd be stuck fighting with it every night till they did. Brilliant.

As much as she loved the cottage, it was getting older and was more often in need of repair. Usually she didn't mind, as a wave of her wand typically took care of most things. But with Anna constantly trying to steal Mummy or Daddy's wands to do a bit of magic of her own, they were having to do spells behind her back or when she was sleeping. Which wasn't often. Of their two children, their daughter definitely took the most after her mum.

Tonks trudged down the hall, kicking off her dirty boots and tossing aside her wet raincoat on the way. What disgusting weather for Christmas Eve. It couldn't even bring itself to snow it was so gross outside. Stupid weather. Stupid man in the Prophet who said it was going to be a beautiful and snowy christmas in Manchester. Liar. Proof even wizards couldn't predict the weather.

By the time she reached the kitchen, she was honestly near tears. It wasn't that it'd been such a terrible night, really. There was the crazy bloke who'd dressed as that muggle Santa and gone around terrorizing the children of Cornwall, and the oaf who thought switching peppermints with sumac was funny, but really other than that, the holiday season had been relatively quiet at the DMLE.

But it was Christmas Eve. The night when she and Remus gathered the children's presents and helped them put finishing touches on the tree and sang songs. She always sang loud and off-key and Remus always sang softly but in tune. Anna would be wearing her new plaid nightie and carrying around the bear that had one to match. Teddy, on the other hand, was at that almost-adult stage where he thought he was far too old for most things, until Christmas hit. He'd be trying to be the man of the house, making sure the stockings were hung just so and that the fire wasn't too hot or too low.

The look she'd given Harry had been one of pure evil when he'd handed out the schedules for shifts over the holidays. She'd glared almost violently in his direction, but her younger friend had only been able to smile apologetically and shake his head. "I'm sorry," he'd told her, "but someone's got to work it and you managed the last three years without working either shift. Be glad I was able to get you Christmas Day."

Easy for him to say. He'd been home with Ginny and the kids stringing popcorn and cranberries while she'd been trying to get an Obliviator out to Surrey on Christmas Eve in dreadful weather. Oh, she loved him, but her son's godfather could be a right prat when he wanted to be.

She dropped into a chair, barely pulling it out, and therefore falling off of it with a ceremonious 'thump'. She couldn't help it. While Tonks wasn't notorious for being overemotional, she just couldn't help it. Pulling her knees up against her still damp chest, she rested her forehead on them and cried.

"Dora?" The voice, second known in her head only to her own, sounded a bit further off. He'd probably heard her come in and was leaving Teddy's room from reading him some book or another. The two of them, just alike, always a book in hand, always willing to tell you about it whether you wanted to hear it or not. Last she'd heard they'd just finished A Farewell to Arms. A bit advanced for most ten year-olds, but Teddy was definitely not most ten year-olds.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs, not quite as quietly as they probably should've been. Anna had likely been tucked into bed for over an hour. Dammit iagain/i. She could've at least been allowed to tuck her daughter in on Christmas Eve. Bollocks and bugger galore, Anna was only five! How did you explain to such a little girl that she wouldn't be seeing Mummy again till Christmas Day?

"You down there?" he called softly, and this time the voice was just down the hall from the kitchen.

At first she only nodded, then realised that he couldn't exactly hear her nodding. "In the kitchen," she stated, but she could hardly say she'd called it. Rather, her voice was muffled from her face being buried against her knees and it was a bit choked up from the crying she'd been doing. Blast that, too.

As many times as he'd appeared in that doorway, she still hadn't quite gotten used to having a husband at all. Or a house of their own, or two beautiful children. How many times had they both thought it impossible? It was no secret that the Lupins were hardly wealthy, but they made ends meet well enough now. They'd made it through a war that had devastated the whole of the wizarding community, they'd survived the trials of being first time parents, and no matter how old (or how dangerous) he got, their love life was still as amazing for her as it had been the first time she'd convinced him she was ready. It was all so damn _perfect_. Why'd Harry have to go ruin everything all the time?

She was lamenting on what an idiot the Head Auror was when she felt warm arms slip around her. Her husband was hardly a large man, but he had strength enough to gently lift her. Gasping in surprise, she lifted her head to look more directly at him. "What the hell are you _doing_?" she whined. "I can walk, Remus, I'm hardly an invalid!"

"I know you can," he informed her, taking a moment to simply hold her close, touching his head to hers. "But you look like you've no urge to, and I thought I'd help you out."

Instead of dropping her into the chair she'd originally been aiming for, or whisking her off to their room, he carefully made his way to the living room, placing her lightly on the couch. But he didn't stop to sit beside her, and she glared when he walked away. "Going to leave me here?" she called after him, probably a bit too loudly, but if her daughter woke up, then at least she could say she'd gotten to see her.

Remus only laughed, however, and continued whatever mission it was he was on. Bloody prat. He was as bad as Harry, wasn't he? Didn't surprise her Harry's dad had been her husband's best mate, they were probably exactly alike. Stupid blokes and their stupid ideas of what women wanted and needed to have. Stupid fools who had no idea how badly a mum needed to be with her kids on such a special day. Stupid gits who brought tea and...

Wait. Tea?

Merlin, he really did. A tray was placed on the end table beside her, with a pot of tea and two cups, one filled just the way she liked it, and one with his usual cream and four sugars. Sweet addict. The best part of all, though, was when he pointed to the chocolate chip biscuits. "We baked those this evening before bed. Anna made an effort to eat them all, but we saved a few for you."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Still, the sentiment in those biscuits wasn't entirely lost on her, and she picked one up and nibbled on it gingerly before taking a giant bite. The last time the family had done their baking, Remus had turned his back two minutes too long, only to discover later that Anna had used the entire bottle of Peppermint extract. While they'd smelled delicious, they didn't exactly do much for the sinuses.

He settled into the space her waist left on the couch, resting one hand on her stomach while the other held his tea. "There's notes, too," he pointed out, motioning to the tray.

At that, her eyes widened. Notes? Curiously, she put her tea down and picked up the first one. It had 'Mummy' scrawled across it in big, blocky five year-old handwriting. Penmanship aside, Anna was rather skilled for her age in words and letters. Sometimes it helped to have Remus teach them at home. He never complained about being the male version of a housewife. It gave him time to work on his writing and the kids were all the more educated for it.

Carefully, Tonks unfolded the paper and couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face.

_Hi Mummy__rap__ wrap your presence. I have to keep them a secret __tho__ though so you will have to wait and see. It will be spechal. I miss you lots but Daddy says you are doing very __impoor__impour__ grown-up things to help people to have a better Christmas. Thanks for doing that Mummy. I will see you in the morning. Sneak in and give me a night kiss okay?_  
Already, a layer of misty tears were forming in her eyes. This time, though, they were at least somewhat happier than before. Remus only smiled, kissing the hand holding the letter before he motioned to the next one.

We are busy today. Daddy is helping us to

Love From Anna

_Mum,__Love__Respect__Yours__ Love,  
Teddy  
_  
"Oh, Remus," she said softly, running her fingers over the words. "You got them to do this?"

I wish you were here, but Dad told us why you can't be and that's alright. You've got the most brilliant job ever. I know we'll have fun tomorrow anyway, right? You and Dad got me something good, I know it, because he keeps getting that look he always gets when he's about to bust from keeping a brill surprise. I can't wait. We baked the biscuits for you, too. I didn't help much this time, though. Mostly just watched. Dad does it better anyway.

I can't wait to see you and watch you open your gifts. You're going to be super surprised this year, I know it. And no, it's not another jumper that looks like the yarn factory blew up. Sorry about that one!

Come home safe, okay? It's rough out there. Dad says so. He worries sometimes, but not me. No one's going to hurt my mum cause she's aces. You're my hero, after all.

A shy but pleased smile crossed his face and he shrugged. "I did. Sort of. I was saying how sad you were about not being able to be with them tonight and Teddy said something about you being here tomorrow. And Anna got upset thinking that meant you'd left or something so they wanted to do something to make you smile." Gently, his hand reached out, tracing her cheek. "Did they?"

Though tears were now coming at their own speed, she couldn't deny the smile on her face. "Of course," she said with a shaky chuckle. "Those little goofs usually do, though. Make me smile, that is."

With a deep breath, Remus nodded at the tray once more. "There's another. I think you may have to move the cream to see it."

Curiously, Tonks picked up the little container holding the cream. A small smile crossed her face. She'd know Remus' neat and tidy scrawl anywhere, even if the envelope weren't addressed to 'Dora' instead of 'Mum' or 'Tonks'.

She slid one finger carefully under the flap to pull out her note, but paused. "C'mere," she urged. Remus smiled, taking the space where she'd been propped against the couch cushions. She propped against him, instead, nestling back into the warmth of his chest and the comforting circle of his arms as she read.

_My darling Dora,_  
By then, she was virtually bawling. How on earth could she be expected not to? It was possibly the sweetest, most brilliant, cheesiest and corniest thing she'd ever read. And it was all hers.

Remember our first Christmas? Sirius singing so loudly he made you want to scream and Harry moping about and Molly fretting over everyone? I dared you to walk around London with your hair Christmas tree green and red. Remember? And you did it and I was never as proud to know a witch as I was that day.

The next Christmas wasn't exactly a happy one. Nor was the one after that, though by then you were my wife and I was your idiot. I've done a lot of that over the years. Being an idiot, that is. But I've never not been grateful that you chose me. There were far better looking blokes out there. Still are! Much younger ones, ones with money to offer you the comfort you need to never work again. (Not that you'd listen to that, I know you better, you'd have marched out to work whether he liked it or not!) Still, you chose me. I stood by your side on the steps of the court, thinking people had to think I'd brainwashed you or had you under the Imperius or something. What's that beautiful girl doing with a washed up old sod like him?

Twelve years later, you're still mine. You did the red and green hair for the kids the other night. It still has the old magic. It's one of the reasons I love you. Not because you can change, but because you want to. I love you because you're still the one who makes me feel like I'm eighteen again, young and ready to face the world. With you, I can be who I want to be, not who I've been turned into thanks to time and grief and the law. And gravity, let's not forget that.

We've been to hell and back, but always, it comes back to us. And I thank God or whatever being may be out there every morning that I'm waking up with you in my arms. I know how lucky I am, Dora. I know I couldn't ask for more. So no, I don't care if you can't be here with us Christmas Eve. I don't care if I'm the one tucking the kids in or keeping Anna out of your closet or convincing Teddy that his iguana really should sleep in his cage. It comes with the package. I don't care. You used to say that all the time, remember? "I'm too old." "I don't care." "I could hurt you." "I don't care." "People will talk." "I don't care."

Well, my love? I don't care, either. Because on Christmas Day, I'll wake up yet again to another morning to be grateful for. You're my wife, and that's worth a thousand Christmas Eves with you. You save England. The world. Whatever. I'll put together the 2300 piece doll mansion Anna's asked for this year. Shouldn't be hard, right?

I love you. I will always love you. Come home safely to me and I'll make the shift worth your time.

Forever,  
Remus

Shifting slightly, she buried her face into the warmth of his old, worn jumper. He was so comfortable. It made her wonder how she'd ever gotten through a bad time without one of his jumpers to snuggle into. "I love you, too, you silly git," she mumbled, the words nearly lost as she rubbed her face against him. "This... This was so sweet. All of it. The tea, the biscuits." He knew her so well. He knew exactly what she needed after a long, hard day at work, and especially on a holiday. Just to feel loved and appreciated. Harry could learn a thing or two from him. Alright, he had, but not this part. Not the oh-so-important 'Make Tonks Feel Like a Queen' part.

"Finish your tea," he said softly, rubbing the back of her neck gently. "I'll get the rest of the kids' presents out. Then we can get you some sleep before a certain little girl in red plaid comes barreling into the room."

A slow, lazy smile crossed Tonks' face. Not just at the image he painted in her mind, but at the idea in hers. "How tired are you?" she questioned, the smile on her face almost impish. "Seems a bit of tea was all I needed and... Well. Since I don't write like you, I've got to prove I love you in other ways." Oh yeah. She'd definitely cheered up considerably.

But a sly grin met Remus' face as well. "I'll meet you upstairs, then. Twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes too long," she replied, kissing him firmly before carrying her teacup and an extra biscuit upstairs. Anna _had_ requested her night kiss, after all.


End file.
